dagmodversefandomcom-20200214-history
Xero
"Greetings weaklings" Xero greets the people of the world Xero is created by ZeroStas History Before creation of the Universe the Elder Gods created a life and death, with it light and dark. To exist in this world it must drain from source. To drain from dark they created dark energy which possible is the Xero itself, and to drain from light they created light energy which haven't been seen yet. Dark Energy was inhabiting in parallel universe aside from Garry's Mod Universe. One day it was floating in the space until impacted to the planet (equaly parallel to planet Earth). Dark Energy possesed a live creature and controled it for own will. Dark Creature was spreading illness and chaos around the lands until it met a humans. After examine humans race he possesed first body and began a speech to people. That was the begining of Dark Age and First Evil. Dark Age Xero after possesed the body. He tried to enslave human kind and dominate over them. I put on fire forests and lands afterward becoming a wastelands. To increase his power he ressurected corpses of his victims from the dead and commanded them to spread serve him and spread chaos over these lands. After then Xero built castle to bring horror to his enemies. Dark Age is similar to our Middle Age culture, but surpass the technology level greatly, when Xero forced human kind to edge of surviving. Starlight and the King After ages being under Xero's rule and slavery the human kind were doomed and left only to pray. The unknow power that can be linked to Light Power send a message throw scribbles on the stone and the sword. One man was choosen to use this sword to banish evil lord, how prohecy stone told to. This man was choosed to be king, and with other two his companions he banished Xero (dragon form). He throw sword right in to chest and penetrated center of body and leaving nothing behind, no corpse either ash. After year king's son was born. Seed of Evil Banishing Xero with sword haven't killed it, but weaken him greatly though. He possesed king's son, and when his son became old enough he used to kill king and his wife, queen. Xero started new plan to domination over world once again. Before King's death, he hide Starlight from evil or anyone else and leaving this information only to his loyal servant. Choosen One Prophecy stone have spoken of new hero who would lead people to victory and put Xero to its end. This was Zero who traveled from parallel universe, the Garry's Mod. Zero must find the sword and fight the Xero to save everyone. Further information is still to reveal after Episode 5 of ZeroStas's Gmod Adventure. Nowdays Zero, after returning from parallel universe back home to Garry's Mod, he brought two Xero's minions who summoned Xero back, however, he isn't such powerful as he used to be before. It hides from civilization and plots to dominate human race as he used to at his universe. Appearance Xero is shapeshifter, its original form is unknow and haven't been seen, however, its most used form is human shape with horned skull on head. During first battle against King, Xero's form was a black dragon. Personality Xero acts sometimes stereotypic to cartoon villains because currently can't get used to new culture of people and tries to impress itself as back then. It loves fire and death thematics. Mostly Xero personality changes due to which body he possesed and shares experiences with it. His behaviour is unexpecting. Abilitys Xero is great Evil Energy created by Elder Gods to keep world balace, it represents all negative is happening and can make perfect condictions it to happen. Xero can posses any live form to exist physicly in the world and human body is perfect for it. Xero can use energy of elements, but most powerfull is firebending. Xero can manipulate corpses to make a walking dead. Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters